


Return to the Quay

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, simple prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis celebrates the reopening of Galdin Quay in his own way and Ignis can't help but follow.Ignoct Week 2019 - Day 7:Simple Prompt - Public/Private





	Return to the Quay

It shouldn’t have surprised anyone that Galdin Quay was one of the first places outside of Insomnia to become fully functional again. After ten years of darkness, everyone was ready for a beach day. Workers would take turns going down to the beach to work for a week before switching off with coworkers that had been in Insomnia. It was hardly a year after The Dawn that they were celebrating the reopening of Galdin and its resort.

As such, King Noctis and his retinue came down for the official opening. Noctis was given comically large scissors so that he could cut a ceremonial ribbon and bring vacation back to the world.

The whole day was spent walking along the boardwalk, inspecting different festival stalls that had opened. There were silly little games to play and those ridiculous boards with faces cut out so that once you stuck your head in, you were the face of a crab or fish or something equally ridiculous.

The joy of the citizenry was infectious. As the day wore on, it only grew more so. The fireworks over the water only seemed to entice more revelry, but Noctis finally had to call it a day. As much as he wanted to stay out with his people, he was still recovering from his time in the crystal and the final battle with Ardyn. He did not fight Ignis when his adviser steered him towards the room they were to be staying in. Once divested of his daily clothes, Noctis flopped on the bed and was instantly asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis was in a deep sleep when he was violently pulled out of it. Honestly, Noctis was just giving him a little shake on the shoulder, but it had been a good sleep. He glanced the time and saw it was after three in the morning.

“Noct, what?” Ignis mumbled around a yawn.

“Listen.”

There was nothing to be heard but the lapping of the waves and the occasional bird. All Ignis did was give Noctis a questioning look and the king smiled.

“It’s quiet. Everyone’s gone in. Let’s go explore.”

“Noct, really?” Ignis asked as he fell backward on the bed with every intention of going back to sleep.

“Yes, really!”

Ignis didn’t move, hoping that Noctis would give up on the silly notion and come back to bed.

“Fine, I’ll go alone.”

By the time the words reached Ignis’s sleep-addled brain, Noctis had already slipped outside onto the balcony and climbed over the railing. Ignis just managed to catch his shape disappearing into the night. Annoyed, but resigned, Ignis followed.

It wasn’t hard to catch up and once he did, they walked in silence, carefully stepping along the shoreline as Ignis wondered why he didn’t think to get shoes or change out of his sleepwear. They walked until the resort was out of sight as they turned a bend and got around some rocks. There were the remains of an old dock just barely holding on.

Noctis had fished here once or twice in the Before.

They both stood in silence, staring out into the water, lost in thought. It was Noctis that moved first. He pulled off his tee and stripped out of his sweatpants before jumping in the water.

“What are you doing?!” Ignis exclaimed.

“Swimming, what does it look like?” There was no moon in the sky and the stars didn’t give enough light for Ignis to see, but he could hear the smirk that Noctis was surely wearing.

“You are the king!” Ignis said, exasperated, as if that explained why Noctis shouldn’t be skinning dipping. “What if someone sees you?”

“Why do you think I waited until it was dark and the festival quieted down? Come in, join me. Water’s great!”

He didn’t even fight it. Ignis had already known that he’d be getting in the water as soon as Noctis went under. He just followed suit, stripping off his clothing and joining the other in the water.

“I kind of expected more of a fight,” Noctis laughed.

“I’ve followed you around long enough to know that these are fights I never win.”

That earned a bigger laugh from Noctis. “This is kind of like when we were kids. I get some harebrained scheme and you follow me to make sure I stay out of trouble.”

“It never worked, though.”

“Nope.”

In the silence that followed, they had moved close to each other. Ignis wrapped his arm around Noctis’s body and pulled him close. Noctis in turned wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck and smiled.

“What if someone see us?” Ignis asked, although he didn’t really care about the answer, he’d already stolen a few kisses and was moving to that spot on Noctis’s neck that made him squirm.

“Then they’ll be shocked that the king and his boyfriend stole a moment together. I can see the headlines now: _King and prince consort caught being in love!_” Noctis giggled, partially at the thought, but mostly because Ignis had reached his destination.

“It’ll probably be more along the lines of: _King’s dick is how big?_ And then there will be a blurry image and gossipers doing their best to figure out your size even though the blur is just a weirdly placed arm.”

“Mmm, only you are allowed to know. No one else.”

“Then I’d best keep an eye out for paparazzi. Keep them from making our private life public.” Ignis then started scanning the shoreline.

“I’d rather have your full attention,” he replied, pulling Ignis’s face back towards him. “And while I might not appreciate this moment becoming public, I’ll never be sad to show the world just how much I love you.”

Ignis laughed as he kissed Noctis again.

They stayed in the water for a while longer, finally getting out when they started to feel a little pruny. They then found a large rock to sit on so they could dry off before putting their clothes back on and returning to the resort. They waited to watch the sunrise before leaving. They couldn’t see the actual sun cross the horizon as it as behind them, but seeing the pinks and oranges start to play on the clouds above was a sight to enjoy.

Back at the resort, Ignis hoisted Noctis on their balcony and opted to walk around. He got a few looks from staffers who were already moving and he got quite the eyebrow from Gladio who was walking around with his newborn son, probably trying to give his wife some more rest.

“Should I even ask?” Gladio said as Ignis walked by.

“It’s Noctis. Is there any point in asking?”

That earned a quiet guffaw and Ignis could feel his eyes on him as he went to knock on his room door. Noctis opened it and smiled as he pulled Ignis in and dragged him into the shower and then back to bed until their presence was needed once more.


End file.
